Yūshirō Shihōin
Summary Yūshirō Sakimune Shihōin (四楓院 夕四郎 咲宗, Shihōin Yūshirō Sakimune) is the 23rd head of the Shihōin Clan and the guardian of its sacred armor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Yūshirō Sakimune Shihōin Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Made Askin bleed with multiple normal punches, surprised Askin with his strength, inflicted a great deal of damage to him with Bakuen Musō) Speed: Relativistic (Able to keep up with Yoruichi. Being the head of the Shihōin clan, should be one of the best Shunpō practitioners in Soul Society) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (The accompanying reiatsu surge that comes with Shunkō can be focused for defensive use as well) Stamina: Very high. Survived a good while despite being pierced clean through the torso with multiple Heilig Pfeil, an injury which would leave a normal human dead instantly. Much weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human. Range: Standard melee range normally, tens to hundreds of metres with Shunkō attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled and dangerous combatant, otherwise average to above average. Weaknesses: He's young and inexperienced in actual combat, leading to reckless and foolhardy decisions at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hakuda Master: Yūshirō is the current Head of the House of Shihōin, like his sister before him, and is quite accomplished in the use of his family's fighting style, inflicting a multitude of devastating hits on Askin Nakk Le Vaar within a small frame of time. Shunpo Expert: While not on the level of his masterful sister, Yūshirō is extremely proficient in Hohō; his Shunpo skill is high enough for him to almost keep up with Yoruichi herself. Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash War Cry): An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds his back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing his arms and legs for combat, the technique allows him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, which creates massive explosions. Yūshirō's version of the technique was developed and studied by instruction from his sister Yoruichi within a small amount of time. * Shunkō: Bakuen Musō (瞬閧 爆炎無双, Flash War Cry: Exploding Flames Unparalleled): The pressurized Kidō emitted from Yūshirō's back creates a large explosion of concentrated energy, which engulfs his opponent and heavily damages them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Speedsters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6